


Thinking

by byesweetheart (ConstantComment)



Series: Countdown [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse of Emojis, Boxers, Crushes, Feelings Realization, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Self-Discovery, Selfies, Sexual Tension, Sharing Clothes, Texting, sexual awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10127114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/byesweetheart
Summary: Tobio spends a lot of time in his head working things out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of my fic, [Morning](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9928433), but part of a larger series. Starting from the beginning will probably make things clearer.
> 
> Yes, this installment does have explicit sexual content, but it's fairly short-lived. *snort* For those who just came here for the warm fuzzies, you can skip the scene starting at "Tobio's fingers curl..." and pick back up again at "The world is too quiet..."
> 
> Regarding that, I wanted to state this is not going to be porn for the rest of time - I plan to keep the theme going that I started with: carefree boys falling in... well... ;) without shame. Sometimes that may include some sexier stuff. That said, in this fic or any after, please let me know if you think I need to add tags or warnings.

Tobio has a week until he has to go back to Karasuno for his next school term. He’s not looking forward to… well… school. Or people. But, he is excited to get back to morning and afternoon practices with his team. As much as he used to think he was better off on his own, as much as practices used to feel like when the dentist scrapes at your enamel during teeth cleanings—like the worst kind of necessary torture—that was before Karasuno and, if he’s honest, before Hinata.

Now, practicing alone is lame. Practicing alone, he can’t be distracted by the excitement of setting up a spike for Hinata and the slam of the ball on the other side of the net, and his wide laugh, and the begrudging anticipation before he leaps onto Tobio shouting with gleeful unrestraint.

Hinata cannot contain himself, on the court or anywhere else. He spills out everywhere. And now he’s spilling into Tobio’s every thought too.

Tonight Tobio sits in a restaurant booth with his parents who, being fairly quiet themselves, are letting him eat staring into his soup instead of joining in the conversation about his dad’s business trip over the holidays. They exchanged presents at home when he arrived from Tokyo this morning, one gift allotted to each member of their small family, so Tobio has done what’s expected and now he’s allowed to be distracted by his thoughts.

They probably assume he’s thinking about volleyball, but he’s thinking about New Year’s Day.

_Tobio came home from Hinata’s with a stomach full of butterflies. He supposed that the almost queasy feeling of nervousness was what people called butterflies, although if that was the case these butterflies were really aggressive._

_He’d let himself go when hanging out with Hinata for New Year’s, had just sort of… stopped worrying or posturing or thinking when he leaned down and accepted Hinata’s kiss for the first time (and the second and third and so on). Being back in his quiet house, there wasn’t any of that wide laugh to distract him from himself. He’d never particularly cared about the sparseness of his room, but there wasn’t even anything to_ look _at instead of the memories replaying behind his eyelids. He decided to unpack just for something to do, so he threw his overnight bag on his bed and unzipped it._

 _On top of the scrambled fabric of his clothes, there was a pair of green striped boxers—thin, worn and_ not his.

 _Tobio’s legs almost gave out on him, and he was still squatting on the floor with his head between his knees when his mom came back from her grocery run. Explaining that_ , no, he wasn’t hung over, promise _had been a little difficult, especially because he admitted to drinking a little after a concerned interrogation from his mother._

_Thankfully, she just gave him a sharp pat on his cheek and instructed him to get the grocery bags from the car while she set up for lunch instead of anything more serious. Although, she was probably very suspicious of how little he complained. He wasn’t used to hiding anything from her, even if he didn't exactly have a natural propensity for transparency._

_That night after helping with chores all day, he finally sucked it up. He pulled the shorts from his bag and set them aside so he could put the rest of his clothes in the laundry (and hang his suit jacket, which should have never been in there in the first place but, oh well). He left the boxers where he’d dropped them on his comforter and spent the rest of the night on his computer watching volleyball on YouTube. Every so often though, he’d stretch at his desk and see the green stripes in his peripheral vision, and the butterflies would do their best to punch him in the stomach._

_Postponing The Movement Of The Underwear from his bed to… wherever, Tobio brushed his teeth and washed his face and even clipped and filed his nails, and then returned to his room to face the problem._

_“You’re being a dumbass,” he groaned to himself and pulled the thin boxers toward him with his thumb and forefinger. The fabric was soft from being worn and washed for several years. Maybe they were a weird gift from his own Grandma, like Tobio’s set of spoons? Tobio couldn’t imagine how giant they must’ve been on Hinata when he’d gotten them._

_A sensory memory of the shorts bunched in his fist as he pulled Hinata to him, twisting the fabric tight against Hinata’s warm skin, startled Tobio. Then, an image of Hinata in the shorts, pressing the heel of his palm against them, overwarm and overexcited, flashed in Tobio’s mind. The jolt of heat that followed was dizzying._

_He rushed the shorts over to his dresser and shoved them in the back of his top drawer._

_It was really difficult falling asleep that night._

A day later, he still hasn’t talked to Hinata, even though the other boy has to know by now that Tobio also left Hinata something of his own: his tee shirt from his junior high volleyball club, hidden under Hinata’s pillow when he was out of the room.

Tobio finishes his soup slowly, but he catches up when his dad starts getting curious about what he’s thinking, when his mother’s eyes narrow, studying him over her cup of tea. Tobio is happy enough to talk about volleyball—and receive the usual gentle scolding about how he needs to focus on his grades in the upcoming term, not just his toss—with both of his parents for a little while until the subject turns to the upcoming Olympic games. He thinks about the possibilities of keeping up with volleyball into university and beyond and all the what-ifs that inspires, but then he’s back to thinking about Hinata.

What if they played together on a university team? What if they got good enough to play for Japan? They’d be a force to be reckoned with, that’s for sure.

Hinata would tease him forever if he found out that Tobio sometimes thinks about these things. Although he’s always talking about how he’s destined to defeat Tobio one day, so maybe he’d be thrilled and Tobio would never heard the end of it. Defeat on either of their parts would be more difficult if they were on the same side.

Thoughts of teasing lead him back to the other night:

_Hinata wore a devilish grin as he sipped from that pink cocktail and teased Tobio in a high voice, “Thanks for having me, Hinata. You’re so nice, Hinata!”_

Then later…

_He wore a lopsided, but softer, smile as they snuck plate after plate of snacks from the potluck buffet. Tobio snorted when Hinata, overenthusiastic as usual, sloshed champagne over the carpet as he tried to refill Tobio’s mug after two glasses already. Tobio helped steady him with a hand around Hinata’s on the bottle._

And then the morning, which Tobio dwells on most. The memory of Hinata’s mouth breaking into a smile, cheek pressed to the pillow as he watched Tobio wake up, plays in his head on repeat all the way home from dinner.

Tobio’s dad squeezes his shoulder before his parents retreat to the living room to watch their news programs, and Tobio forgoes any pre-bedtime volleyball practice out back in favor of heading to his room. He’s searching through his dresser for an undershirt when his phone chirps.

He pulls it out of his pocket and stares at the message until the screen goes dark.

 **Hinata:** i just found ur tshirt under my pillow (ﾉ*0*)ﾉ

Another message pops up as Tobio stands frozen, hunched over his phone.

 **Hinata:** i fell asleep on the couch last night so i didnt see it til tonight  
**Hinata:** i was getting super worried u were gonna pretend nothing happened!!! i thought u thought i was really creepy or something!

“What?” Tobio mutters, before sliding his phone open and beginning to type.

 **Kageyama:** Why would I think that?

Hinata’s response is lightning quick, quick enough that Tobio gets stuck in the middle of putting on his shirt to check for Hinata’s response.

 **Hinata:** bc i left u a present. (/ω＼)

 **Kageyama:** Oh right.

Tobio spends a long time debating whether he should be saying more, but Hinata saves him.

 **Hinata:** did u like them?

Tobio pushes his shirt drawer closed and opens his top drawer. The boxers, unsurprisingly, did not walk off on their own since he last laid eyes on them. He pulls them out.

 **Kageyama:** They’re really soft.

 **Hinata:** R U WEARING THEM  
**Hinata:** OMG KAGEYAMA

 **Kageyama:** No!

Tobio lets out a gust of air. He hadn’t thought about wearing them, but now he is.

 **Hinata:** ｜−・;）  
**Hinata:** is it ok if im wearing urs

 **Kageyama:** I wouldn’t have given it to you if it wasn’t ok.

 **Hinata:** [picture message]

Tobio backs into his bed and sits heavily on the mattress. Hinata has taken a selfie, squint-smiling up at the camera and holding up two fingers. He’s wearing Tobio’s club tee with the crackly white sun design on the front, the one that Tobio had left, that Hinata had traced over Tobio’s chest on New Year’s. The shirt is too big for him since he’s a shrimp, so the collar reveals his sharp collarbone on one side.

There isn’t a word Tobio knows that can describe _good_ and _cute_ and _fascinating_ all jumbled up with a weird feeling of _mine_. 

 **Hinata:** how do i look!  
**Hinata:** *?

Tobio has only just finished reading the last message when another appears with a quiet whooshing sound.

 **Hinata:** [picture message]

He took this picture over his shoulder in the mirror on his closet door. Tobio can see the piles of clothes around him and his mussed bed sheets beyond, almost as if time hasn’t passed since Tobio was there. And Hinata…

There are two things about Hinata. The upper back of the shirt has the letters K A G E Y A M A emblazoned across the shoulders. The lower back of the shirt ends just past his butt. His pale legs are a stark contrast to the black, so Tobio understandably gets stuck on the view of his upper thighs. He looks _naked_.

 **Kageyama:** Are you wearing anything under that?

 **Hinata:** PERVY-YAMA!!!!!

Tobio scowls, face hot.

 **Kageyama:** That’s not what I meant!

 **Hinata:** (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧ im wearing briefs

 **Kageyama:** Shut up!

 **Hinata:** well i am!!!!!

Tobio scrolls back to the picture. Holds his thumb over it. Saves it. He finds the other picture and saves that too. It’s hard to type out the next words, but he manages.

 **Kageyama:** I like you in my shirt.

 **Hinata:** ＼（＠￣∇￣＠）／  
**Hinata:** i like U  
**Hinata:** and ur never getting this back its so comfy

 **Kageyama:** We’ll see about that the next time I come over.

 **Hinata:** R U TRYING TO FLIRT WITH ME??  
**Hinata:** WHO R U

 **Kageyama:** Whatever dumbass

 **Hinata:** <(￣ー￣)>

 **Kageyama:** I’m going to bed.

 **Hinata:** y do i like u ur so boring!!

Tobio is more flattered by that back-handed compliment than he’d like to admit.

 **Kageyama:** I’m not boring. You’re just crazy.

 **Hinata:** haha sure  
**Hinata:** btw when u do put on my boxers take a pic 4 me huh?

 **Kageyama:** HINATA

 **Hinata:** gnight!!!!!!!!! ( ˘ ³˘)♥

The screen eventually goes dark, which means Tobio has to look down at the boxers crumpled in his hand.

He gets ready for bed, but he doesn’t put them away.

In bed, lying on his back in the dark purportedly going to sleep, Tobio gives up and pulls his phone from the charger on the floor and unlocks it with a quick slide. He temporarily blinds himself, but after dimming the screen he goes to his camera roll to find what he’s looking for.

Tobio isn’t all that observant when it comes to things not-volleyball. Hinata’s always been sort of an annoying, volleyball-playing mop with a huge appetite and a affinity for hyperactivity that Tobio often finds himself shoving in the face. He’s known Hinata a while, has a fair impression of him, but until recently he hadn’t ever truly looked at him.

Here in this photo with the squinty smile, he learns the curves of Hinata: sharp eyebrows, round cheekbones, small scrunched nose, soft jawline that descends into a little point at his chin. He takes in his colors: that fiery hair, pale but warm skin, the slight pink of his lips parted around white teeth.

Tobio bites his own lip and pulls his comforter up to his chin, save for his arm holding his phone close to his face. He rests his other arm over his stomach, warm under the covers.

He takes in all the parts of Hinata, and he can’t get enough.

The next picture he knows will kill him, but he swipes to it anyway.

The lamp in his room casts Hinata in orange-yellow, making his hair look aflame in the dark. His head is tilted just enough that Tobio can catch a nervous grin as he lifts his phone. There’s Tobio’s family name across his back, and his old jersey number, and then down to the hem of the shirt, which ends dangerously close to Hinata’s butt, and pulls up even more on one side from the lift of his arm. There’s a tantalizing shadow there, and now that Tobio knows about the briefs, he wants to see them too.

Tobio blinks and the screen goes dark. Quickly he unlocks his phone again and slides back to smiling Hinata, then back to the bare legs. He can’t decide what he wants more—to kiss Hinata or to…

Tobio’s fingers curl into his shirt. He’s getting hard.

He’s never touched himself while thinking about someone else. He hasn’t ever really… liked anyone that much; jerking off always had its own merits without getting other people involved.

But now, he’s kissed someone, and that someone kissed _him_ first. He knows someone likes him enough for that. And he knows someone was just as worked up as Tobio when they’d curled around each other in his bed the other morning, kissing and licking into each other’s mouths, wanting wholeheartedly and touching tentatively.

Tobio is seriously thinking about touching himself while thinking about someone else.

Oh hell.

He pushes his shirt up and slides his palm over the outline of his dick, fingertips moving shakily as he begins to pull at himself through his underwear. He thinks about kissing, and about being warm and close, and about Hinata’s fingers flitting over his chest and biting at his lips and giggling breathily.

Tobio gasps in the quiet of his room, feeling dampness through his underwear from how excited he’s getting. His phone falls from his fingers and tumbles into the sheets, but Tobio just shoves the blankets down his overheating body and rubs at his balls. He slips the tips of his fingers under his waistband and as soon as he reaches the velvety head of his dick, his stomach clenches like he’s been on the edge for days. His dick twitches, and he quietly rubs the pad of one finger over the slit as he leaks more precome.

Suddenly, he has to come right now. He pushes his underwear down his thighs and licks his palm and thinks about Hinata Shouyou.

Hinata’s eyelids fluttering. Hinata’s loud gasp when Tobio had bit down on his neck. Hinata’s hands travelling. Hinata’s teeth nipping at Tobio’s bottom lip. Hinata’s fingernails scraping over the nape of his neck. Hinata’s restlessly rolling hips pressed tight to Tobio’s. Hinata’s hot hard-on against his own. Hinata’s voice going thin and wobbly as he whispers, “ _Tobio_.”

A violent shiver rushes through him. Tobio spills over his hands suddenly, come splashing up his stomach and narrowly missing his rucked up undershirt, breath fast and heart wild.

The world is too quiet after, and Tobio’s sweaty and messy. He lays there dumbstruck for a couple minutes before he starts growing cold. He grimaces at the sweat damp sheets. He pulls tissues from the box at his bedside. He cleans himself as best he can without leaving his bed. And he deliberately does not think about anything until he sees the boxers still crumpled up next to him, almost fallen into the gap between his mattress and the wall.

“Shitshitshitshitshit,” he mutters, but he’s shoving his briefs all the way down his legs anyway. The bed jostles around as he squirms and kicks the underwear off into the dark room. The soft shorts drag up his legs and over his still sensitive dick—his new pajamas for tonight.

Before slipping into sleep, Tobio remembers Hinata’s last text message, and shoves his head under his pillow in mortification. He can’t help imagining taking a picture of himself now with how he must look, even though he’d really like to _not imagine that right now._

Under the pillow, he curls into himself and rubs the soft fabric of Hinata’s shorts between two fingers until everything goes dark.

In the late morning, he wakes to find his phone under his butt and marks on his face from how soundly he slept. For several long minutes he debates whether he _should,_ and once he’s determined that he doesn’t have any incriminating evidence still lingering on his body (three times), he spends even longer trying to find an angle that’s both okay-looking and not-trying-too-hard, doing that thing that he _shouldn’t_.

 **Kageyama:** Good morning  
**Kageyama:** [picture message]

He only has to pace for a minute or so.

 **Hinata:** HOLYY SHIT  
**Hinata:** r u trying to kill meeeee  
**Hinata:** (×_×;）

Tobio shudders out a laugh.

 **Kageyama:** I’ve been found out.

 **Hinata:** BWAAAA  
**Hinata:** y r u on the others ide of the mountan i wanna  
**Hinata:** kiss ur face??!

Even though last night was… really good and probably needs to be worked into his regular routine, what gets Tobio’s heart beating is the idea of seeing Hinata again before they have to go back to school and real life.

 **Kageyama:** Would you want to hang out?  
**Kageyama:** Later this week, I mean?

Tobio imagines Hinata’s breathless giggle again, and he rubs roughly at his face because he is being _so stupid._

 **Hinata:** YES  
**Hinata:** YES YES  
**Hinata:** ill txt u i gotta walk Natsu to a play date

 **Kageyama:** Yeah ok.

 **Hinata:** omg yeah ok  
**Hinata:** dummy

Tobio sets his phone down and starts puttering around his room, getting ready for his morning run (which he should have finished by now, but shit happens).

 **Hinata:** [picture message]

Instead of a selfie, Hinata’s sent him a picture of his breakfast: tiny bits of rice and egg and vegetables arranged into a lopsided smile.

Tobio’s smile probably looks pretty similar, and it stays fixed to his face all day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Come say hello on [Tumblr](http://byesweetheart.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/byesweetheart_)!


End file.
